Something is cooking
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Langly is home sick


Disclaimers: They belong to CC and company and I am not making any money off this. Ask everyone, they will tell you, I'm not making a red cent off this!!!!!!! Got to love me, it's in that damn contract!  
  
Byers and Frohike and Jimmy had spent most of the day away checking on leads to different stories. Langly had stayed home because he thought he was catching a cold.  
  
It was around noon when Jimmy got back to the HQ. He let himself in and headed straight for the kitchen. He was hungry. He was still a growing boy and needed to keep his strength up. He didn't want to catch whatever had gotten Langly. Langly sat at the kitchen table with his head on the table.  
  
"Langly are you alright?" asked Jimmy when he saw what his friend like that.  
  
Langly opened his eyes and saw Jimmy, "Yeah I am fine, Jimmy. I just feel really out of it. I need to get going here and then I can get back to bed."  
  
Slowly Langly gets up. He moves over to the freezer. He starts pulling things out of the freezer. In the back of the unit, Langly found what he was looking for. Placing the baggie on the counter, Langly put everything back into the freezer and shut it.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Langly?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"No, Jimmy, but thanks for asking." Said Langly. He opened up the cupboards looking for something. The tall, skinny Gunman finally pulled out a saucepan. Reaching over for the baggie, Langly ripped it apart to get the object inside out. He put it in the pan and filled the pan up with water.  
  
"What do you have in there, Langly?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Langly walked over to the stove and put the pan on a burner and turned it on. "I have some ham, Jimmy. It's the last piece of ham I have hidden away. I am going to have to go out and restock my supplies. It's been awhile since I've had to go out and restock." Slowly Langly turned toward Jimmy. "The last time I went shopping, you hadn't joined us yet."  
  
"I didn't know you could cook, Langly?" said Jimmy.  
  
"I can do a lot of things that you don't know about, Jimmy. I don't want you to tell anyone about this either. If you don't, I will cook for you anytime want." Said Langly as pulled a small bag of something out of a cupboard. Sitting back down, Langly opened the bag up and poured it out on the table. Green objects slid out on the table.  
  
"What is that?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"It's split peas, I am going to make split pea soup with ham. When I was kid, my Mom made it for me when I was sick. Now I make when I am sick." Said Langly as he went through the peas taking out the bad ones.  
  
"Don't they have split pea soup in the cans?" asked Jimmy as he reached over and took out a few of the bad peas.  
  
"Never liked canned soup. Mom spoiled me on that one. Like homemade. Your Mom did the cans of soup, right?" asked Langly.  
  
"Yeah she did. She was always busy. So she couldn't take that much time, I guess," replied Jimmy.  
  
"I was raised on a farm. Even with the chores my Mom had to do and the housework and all that crap, she made homemade soups. For the farmhands and us. If someone on another farm was sick, my Mom was making soup for him or her too. She fell into bed every night dead tired. Farm life was like that." Langly got up and throw away the bad peas and got an onion out of the frig. "Jimmy do you like onions in your soup?"  
  
"I don't know, Langly. I don't think I have ever had noticed if onions have been in my cans of soup before," said the New Yorker.  
  
"OK I will go easy on the onions then in the soup," said Langly as he pulled out the cutting board and started to chop up some onions. He dropped the onions into the water with the ham. He then dropped the peas into the water too. "Do you want carrots in the soup? I don't like much in my split pea soup. Ham and onions is fine with me. Some people like carrots and bacon and whatnot in theirs. I like it simple."  
  
"I'm getting some of your soup, Langly? You don't have to share. I can make a sandwich. It is OK. You are the one that is sick," said Jimmy. He felt a little embarrassed by it all.  
  
"Jimmy, my Mom always said, if you cooking something, you better be ready to share or get your butt kicked by her. You are here and you are going to get some soup. My Mom may be no longer with me on this Earth, but you better believe she would come back somehow and kick me in the butt for being rude to you!" said Langly as put a cover on the pan and sat back down in a chair.  
  
"Why don't you go lay down, Langly and I will watch the soup?" said Jimmy. He notice just how crappy Langly looked. Bed would be the best place for him.  
  
"Can't," said Langly. "I have to put spices in the soup and stir it."  
  
"I can do all of that, Langly. I swear I can." Said Jimmy. He knew if Langly told what to do, he could cook the soup for the man and it would be just the way it should be.  
  
"It would be too hard to tell you every thing that needs to be done. I have the recipe up in my head and it's fine right here. Plus I can talk to you about what you are working on for the paper. Byers said you where writing a piece." Said Langly. He got up from the table and moved back to the stove. He took the lid off and turned the soup up. It still wasn't much. The ham, which was cut up before it was frozen, was still frozen and the peas hadn't started to soften up yet. The onions just floated there in the water. In time it would be the soup from Langly's childhood. Reaching for the door to the cupboard under the sink, Langly opened it and pulled out a rusty old metal box. He opened it up and took out some bottles. "So Jimmy, you like Garlic, right?"  
  
"Yeah but not enough to scare a vampire away," said Jimmy.  
  
"Man after my own heart. You like basil?" asked the tall, skinny sick guy.  
  
"I don't know. I have to assume that I have had it before, but I just don't know for sure," said Jimmy.  
  
"OK so I will go easy on the basil then. You know what we need, Jimmy some cooking music. Why don't you go pick something out so we can cook to," said Langly as he poured some of the spiced into the pan. Stirring the spiced into the soup. Langly put the lid back on pan and hide his spices away again under the sink.  
  
Jimmy got up and went to his room. He stopped for a second. Did Langly want to listen to his type of music or Jimmy's type of music? He better ask. Jimmy didn't want to make Langly mad at him, since the man was sick. "Hey Langly what type of music do you want to listen to? I am not sure what to get. You want me to get a Ramones CD or something else?" called out the youngest member of the group.  
  
"Get whatever you want to listen to, Jimmy. Nothing to hard, OK. I really don't feel good," said Langly.  
  
"I guess not. OK, I will try to find a middle ground for you," said Jimmy as he went into his room.  
  
Langly moved back over to the table and put his arms down and put his head on them. He would close his eyes until Jimmy got back.  
  
Jimmy put a CD into his player and prayed that Langly wouldn't be terribly angry at him about it. Coming out of his room, he saw Langly's head on his arms on the table. The man looked worse to Jimmy. He had to get him to go back to bed some how. Maybe the music he choose would scare him back into bed. About then the music started. Sting started to sing, "When we dance". Jimmy saw Langly smile. 'Now that is strange,' thought Jimmy. Walking back to the table, Jimmy sat down. "Are you OK, Langly?"  
  
"Where did you get a Sting CD?" asked Langly without lifting his head off the table.  
  
"A girl I use to go out with gave it to me. Sting is her favorite sing, well at the time," said Jimmy.  
  
"Well I think it is perfect for us to cook with," said Langly. He never once opened his eyes or lifted his head up. "Jimmy, by the by, I am still doing OK to answering your first question. It feels good to just keep my eyes closed and head down." Said Langly.  
  
"I am going to get you a blanket and a pillow, Langly. You could get chilled. If you get sicker, Frohike and Byers are going to kill me for not making you go to bed," said Jimmy as he moved toward his room.  
  
Langly opened his eyes and watched Jimmy go into his room and come back out with a blanket and pillow. The guy wasn't kidding either. Jimmy put the blanket around Langly's shoulders and down his back. Picked up the older mans head and put the pillow down on his arms.  
  
"Jimmy stir the soup would you," asked Langly.  
  
"Sure," said the younger man. Jimmy lifted the lid and stirred the soup with the spoon Langly was using in the spoon holder. "Hey Langly the ham is breaking up. The water is turning green. This is good, right?"  
  
"Yeah Jimmy that is what it is suppose to do," said Langly from the table.  
  
Sting started to sing 'If you love somebody set them free.' "Vulcan's" said Jimmy.  
  
"What about them, Jimmy," asked Langly.  
  
"Every time I hear this song, I think of Vulcan's. Well I should say Sarek and Amanda, Spock's parents. Sarek had a lot of issues with Spock. He was angry that Spock didn't want to follow in his footsteps." Said Jimmy as he put the lid back on the pot and moved back over to the table.  
  
Langly opened his eyes and turned his head so he could see Jimmy. "OK first off if you are talking Vulcan's no emotions. So Sarek wasn't angry, but I see what you mean." Langly sat up to talk to Jimmy. "Let's not forget that Sarek's older son wasn't following him either. The man must have thought he was the worse parent in the cosmos."  
  
"Very true," said Jimmy. "Sybok was full Vulcan and he used emotions and Spock who is half Vulcan, didn't use emotion. Sarek must have been having Vulcan variety of kittens and cows."  
  
Langly started to laugh. What would Vulcan's kittens and cows look like?? A good question to put out there the next time he went on a Star Trek board. This time Langly got up to check on the soup. He left the blanket around his shoulders. He really wanted to get to bed. He moved over to the stove. Taking the lid off the pot, the man stirred it. Then moving over to where the silverware was kept, Langly pulled a spoon. Dipping it into the soup, Langly got a taste of the soup. With the bigger spoon Langly checked to see if the peas where done. They all seemed to be all mushy. He checked the onions too. They were soft. "Well Jimmy its do or die time. It taste all right to me. So I am going to lattel some into a cup for me and go off to my room. Have as much as you."  
  
Langly grabbed a big coffee cup and put the soup in it. He then got some cracker out. He grabbed a handful and dumped them into the cup. Dropping the smaller spoon he used a bit ago into the cup. He stopped at the table gave Jimmy back his blanket and moved off toward his room.  
  
"Hey Langly, if you need anymore soup give me a yell, I'll get it for you." Called out Jimmy.  
  
"Will do. Hey Jimmy thanks for the talk. It was fun. If you ever tell anyone that we had a civil conversion, I will deny it. I am sick. I can only be nice and whiny,' said Langly as he walked into his room.  
  
Jimmy started to laugh. "OK we never had a nice talk. I will take it to my grave." Said the young man.  
  
"You better!" Yelled Langly.  
  
'I knew he like me. All that mean stuff he says to me, he didn't mean.' Thought Jimmy as he got himself some of Langly's Split Pea Soup. 


End file.
